Where'd You Go, Edo
by Zakaru101978
Summary: Edward has been missing for three months with no hints to where he could be. Alphonse has been searching for him, anyplace the could possibly be but not avail comes to him. The homunculi have Edward and what they are planning to use him for is unknown to


**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone.  
Please,  
Come back home**

Wrath smirked as he walked around in his master's new hideout. Oh, how he wanted to be the one to torture Edward and finally have a complete human body to take, not knowing that you really need a soul. He didn't care though, even if he did know. "I wonder who will get to torture him. Probably Envy, with his stupid history." He mumbled under his breath, the smirk leaving him. Not knowing that inside the room, Envy had been the one doing it the whole time.

Envy grinned a sickly smirk down upon the small blonde boy on the floor. "Enjoying the view from down there, pipsqueak? Must be normal for you, having people looking down on you all the time." He taunted him, torturing him in any way possible now. "Does it hurt? Get used to it, there is only more to come." The sin grinned evilly at his hurt younger half-brother. Edward was breathing hard from all the pain and suffering he had received from Envy. He could only glare at him with cold, golden eyes. He wished to have felt none of what had happened. "W...what the hell do you...need to do this for?" He barely could say to the sin. He had better things to do than get tortured by this sin. He felt so weak from losing blood but he had been through worse. So far. "Well..." Envy paused, as if going into deep thought about it. "One because its fun! Two because I hate you for being Hoheheim's son. Three because I am bored, and I love beating you to a pulp." He replied as if it were in total innocence. "Oh...right. Our...stupid history...you can't...let go." He said, hoarsly. His whole body ached and just wished he was back with his brother. Hell, he would be happy if Mustang were there to find him. But no one knew where he was. He was certain of that. Edward tried sitting up, holding his side, which ached even more so now. "Of course not! And besides its no fun beating up on Wrath all the time. He keeps coming back just fine. What else is there to do but beat up on you? This lets me have a chance to let off a little steam!" The sin kicked Edward hard in the stomach."I sure love to see you in pain, pipsqueak." He told him in a happy sickening tone. Before Edward could respond, he felt Envy kick him, causing him to cough up some blood. He placed his hands over his stomach in pain, not bothering to wipe away the blood. He just wanted to cry but he wouldn't allow Envy the pleasure to see him do so. He was too strong to, anyway. His breathing was sharper now, quicker than before. He just wanted to become a part of the cold, hard floor. Envy smiled coldly, and reached down grabbing the front of Ed's shirt. He held him up in the air off the ground and punched him across the face several times, trying so hard to get a reaction from him. "Whats wrong, Shorty? I am getting no more cries of pain, or any response for that matter from you. Come on, I wanna hear you cry! I want you to beg me to stop!" He told him coldly. If Edward had the strength, he would have exploded at every comment about his height. He had before when Envy had started but after a while it seemed rather pointless. Edward winced as Envy grabbed him by his shirt 'What more is he going to do to me? Why can't he just leave me alone for the day?' He thought. He felt Envy's fist keep coming at him, hitting him hard several times. It made him whimper, something he couldn't stop. It hurt so bad to even blink. He started trembling in Envy's grasp from all the pain. He did want him to stop, but begging wouldn't work. He knew eventually he would probably try that just so Envy would leave and his sick smirk would go with him. But that was a lie, too. Envy never left Edward alone. He was always there whether he was awake or not. He tried to choke back tears and only one fell. He wished it hadn;t fallen. He didn't know what Envy would do or say. "Please...stop..." Edward croaked, wincing afterward. It didn't really sound much like begging, but more of a phrase that didn't matter. If he did what Envy wanted, would he leave? Envy's dropped his smile, disappointment shone in his eyes. He shook his head slowly and sighed."You were doing so well in not begging. I thought you would have went longer than this without giving into such a disgusting manner." He reached his fist back and punched him as hard as he could across the face, then threw Ed from him into the wall. "Worthless...even though you claim to have grown up, your still a shrimpy little crybaby. Face it, Chibi. No one cares! You aren't worth anything. Thats why no one has even tried to look for you yet. They probably haven't even noticed that your missing." Envy smirked again and sat down staring at Ed with disgust. Edward hit the wall, which made him feel worse. He didn't think it would hurt that bad. He'd thought he was numb from everything by now, but he was wrong. 'How stupid can he be to not notice that he hasn't gotten anywhere? He hasn't gotten to me. Al would look for me. He would. He's my brother. We look out for each other.' He thought, trying be optimistic through it all. He just layed there. "Just...go away...What more...can you...do?" He asked in more of a whisper.

Central:

Alphonse stared at his metal feet, sitting on one of the many Central benches. He had lost a lot but not all hope in the finding of his brother. 'Brother, where could you be? Please be alive.' He thought to himself. So many places ran through his head where he had searched. He went over and over in his mind where he searched and if he could have possibly missed something. A blonde girl walked towards central and spotted Alphonse."Hey there!" She ran up to him with a smile. "Do you know where I can find Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist? I rode a train all the way from my home to have him give me some advice! And maybe help me with my alchemy a little. OH! Also to maybe answer a few questions for me as well." She looked at him with hopeful eyes that Edward would be there to help her. Alphonse heard someone's footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see a girl coming toward him. He didn't recognize her. She had a very warm smile. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. His heart sunk as she asked about his brother. Alphonse shook his head and sighed, his helmet clanking, the sigh echoing. "I'm sorry but my brother, Edward, has been missing for three months." He replied sadly, his voice echoing. "Though if he were here, he might have." The girl covered her mouth in surprise. "He is missing? Oh, you say your his brother... so you must be Alphonse." She removed her hands. "My name is Alees. Nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile. Her face changed back to concern. "Has anyone tried looking for him, I wanna help!"She told him, her eyes lighting up. Alphonse looked at her and how many times her expression changed through those few sentences. She seemed like a sweet girl. "We have, yes, but no luck at all. It's like..." He paused a moment. "he vanished from the entire world." He said, sadly. "I doubt that there is anywhere else to look." He didn't know where to go to look. He couldn't think of any other places. "Well I am not the type of girl to give up! I will help this time, and I won't stop until we find him! I will be there to search! I want to help you Alphonse!" As Alees said these words, there was a glint of determination in her eyes. The same glint the brothers, or right now, just Alphonse once had many times before. But it had faded as his hope was lost. "I can see that. You have more hope than I do." He replied sadly. "Where do you think we should go?" He asked. He had run out of leads, just like when they searched for the stone. Would it become like that with his brother? He banished the thought, though it did seem realistic. He stood up and looked at her in the eyes, seeing how determined she was to help him. "I'll go where you tell me. I've run out on places." Alees' smile widened."Lets go ask around, and just look I mean it can't be that hard to find him! The only thing is you have to promise me something. Its a favor to me and its huge... can you do it?" She asked him, kindly. "Sure. What is it?" Alphonse asked Alee, who seemed so hopeful on finding Edward. What left had he to lose now? He had hit rock bottom. He'd do anything to get his brother back or just to see him for a moment. But to look around in the same places again? But then again, he had never really asked people, they just searched. Maybe this would work. Alees beamed."I just want you to be optimistic about finding Ed and you are not aloud to say the words,"I give up" got it? We have to have hope! So cheer up Al and lets get going!" She said, ready for anything. Alphonse didn't have much choice. From the beginning, he thought he wouldn't have given up. But look at him now. Sitting on a bench having a stranger he just met make him promise not to. Had he sunk so far away from his goal. "I promise. Thank you." He told her, glad that ther eas someone who did remind him. "Okay, let's go." He began to walk to the train, having some hope return to him. If he did have a face, a small smile would be there.

There's Chapter One for ya. I'll post more as soon as I can.


End file.
